This shared instrumentation grant requests funding for the purchase of a scanning transmission electron microscope. This scanning transmission electron microscope will be used for the investigation of the following eleven (11) projects currently being conducted within this VA-affiliated medical school: (1) role of endothelium in pulmonary vasoreactivity, (2) mechanisms of synaptic modulation in sympathetic neurons, (3) chemically-induced nephrotoxicity: succinimides (4) chloroaniline-induced nephrotoxicity, (5) ontogeny of vomeronasal neurons in a marsupial, (6) morphological characterization of sense organs mediating escape turning and walking in insects, (7) cell biology of a hypertensive factor, (8) dietary manipulation and a hypertensive factor, (9) mechanisms of oxygen-induced airway hyperresponsiveness (10) progestin stimulation of growth in human breast cancer cells, and (11) investigation of HIV pseudo-particles. In addition, this state-of-the-art instrument will be used as a regional facility, for the next 10 to 20 years, to promote advanced biomedical research and education.